theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
Henry (full name: Henry Stanier) is a green mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the Main Line. Bio Personality Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illness almost always involves his boiler having some sort of issue. Henry has been portrayed as a nature-lover. This personality carried on throughout the more recent seasons with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. Physical Appearance Henry was once was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by an anonymous rival. The resulting engine had a superficial likeness to Gordon, but aesthetics were as far as this went. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a bad steamer: with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0 with an LNER-style tender. Henry is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. When in Equine Form, Henry is a pegasus stallion with a green coat and black hair, and hooves. And has green colored eyes. And his number 3 is his cutie mark. When in Trainbot form, Henry stands as tall as Ratchet Then Gauge of Extinction, while hiding out from Executioner Dusk, Henry took on the appearance of an actual LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0 with an LNER-style tender, (resembling his Railway Series Counterpart) Main Weaponry Engine * M249 SAW [Squad Automatic Weapon] Trainsformer * Small machine gun * Rocket launcher * Dual Buzz Saw * Forest Green Trainbot Saber Skills and abilities Strength: Martial Arts: Force Skills: Lightsaber combat: Marksmanship: Martial Arts: Flight: Trivia * Unlike the Henry of the newer Television series of Thomas & Friends, Henry is not a worrywart, an ignorant being, and acts a lot like his original personality from the ''Railway Serie''s Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Mixed-Traffic-Engines Category:Vain Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Kind characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Determined Characters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adventurers Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Autobots Category:Trainbots Category:Trainsformers Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Healers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Bludgenoers Category:Bombers Category:Rocketeers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Tragic Characters